ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Jirō Horikoshi
Jirō Horikoshi is the protagonist in Hayao Miyazaki's film The Wind Rises and voiced by Hideaki Anno in the Japanese version and Joseph Gordon-Levitt in the English version. Physical Appearance Jiro has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he wears a suit comprised of a white coat with a blue tie and white pants. He also wears black glasses and white hat. He also has a happy and good natured personality towards Naoko Satomi and loves her very much. Jiro is also trustworthy and hardworking when it comes to his love for airplanes. Plot At the beginning of the film, Jiro first appears getting on top of his roof and flying in an airplane over Japan, but his dream is dashed however, when he finds that nearsighted people cannot fly airplanes. Then he meets Gianni, an Italian airplane designer who tells him that even though he cannot fly planes, he can still create them. Then Jiro begins to study all about airplane design and Caproni himself, who appears frequently in his dreams. Later, after years have passed, Jiro is making his way to the Royal University of Tokyo when the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1923 hits. Before, however, Jiro meets Naoko as his hat flies away on the breeze and Naoko almost falls off the platform of the train trying to catch it. Now the earthquake has ended and left Naoko and her friend Kinu in despair because Kinu has broken her leg. But Jiro, however, returns Naoko's maid to the safety of their home without giving his name and rushes off to the university. Pretty soon, Jiro studies at the university and then graduates to work at an airplane design company Mitsubishi Kōkūki. Then he studied airplane design in Nazi Germany along with his friend Honjō. There he is inspired by to design his own airplane back in his homeland. Then, after a few failed attempts of trying to create the perfect airplane fighter, Jiro goes on a vacation to a summer resort in Karuizawa where he unknowingly runs into Naoko again. Both of them, however, are too shy to meet again. One day, Jiro takes a walk by a river, and runs into Naoko again after seeing him catch her umbrella. Naoko explains that she always felt like they would meet again because the wind had brought them together. They begin to fall in love and begin a happy, good natured and loving relationship. Naoko, however, is afflicted with tuberculosis and refuses to marry Jiro until she recovers. After some months of going back to his work, Jiro continues to work on the chief design of his first successful aircraft in the home of his manager. Naoko, meanwhile, has been recuperating in an airplane sanatorium, but, cannot bear being apart from Jiro. They quickly get married through an impromptu wedding. However, they lend support to one another as Naoko's health begins to decline. On the day of the test flight, Naoko feels well enough to take a walk, which results in her leaving Jiro and her family and friends behind. Jiro finally notices that on the day of the test flight, he feels a burst of wind and realizes that Naoko has died. In the final scene, Jiro is reunited with Naoko and Caproni with Naoko telling Jiro that he has to live with the trust and faith and love that she has in him. Alignment In the film, he works on Mitsubishi A5M. At the end of the film, more of his designed airplanes are seen destroyed on the ground, such as (also known as "Zero") and (also known as Raiden). He and his mentor Mr. Kurokawa work together on and . Both of them failed the test flight. After the war, he and other colleagues create the airliner . Relationships *Kayo Horikoshi (sister) *Frau Horikoshi (mother) *Mr. Horikoshi (father) *Mr. Satomi (father-in-law) *Naoko Satomi (wife) *Honjō (friend) *Castorp (friend) *Mr. Kurokawa (chief, mentor, marriage witness) Fiction and Reality The film is based on Hayao Miyazaki's manga of the same name, that is based on Tatsuo's novel of the same name.'The Wind Rises' Director Hayao Miyazaki Talks About His Final Film, The Huffington Post UK, retrieved September 5th, 2014 The real didn't have a sister. Instead he has an older brother."The Wind Rises Review". Ian Bailey. Retrieved August 31st, 2014 His wife is suffering from tuberculosis. Gallery The Wind Rises-Header-Image.jpg Nahoko Satomi and Jiro.jpg Jiro as child.jpg|Jiro as boy Jiro in airplane and mud.jpg|Jiro and Mr. Kurokawa get fuel oil On the train.jpg References it:Jirō Horikoshi de:Jirou Horikoshi Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:The Wind Rises characters Category:Characters